A gut feeling
by Avalon Athena
Summary: Do you know that uneasy feeling in your stomach when something important usually bad is going to happen? Mike had that same feeling during the first match in episode 2.11, and unfortunately it comes back several times. Better summary inside.
1. Feeling uneasy

**Author note: I have always felt there was a lot more going on during the episode The Sue Sylvester Shuffle. Especially with my favourite couple: Mike and Tina. His reaction to Tina being tackled was so beautiful. I actually wanted to write what had happened between Mike and Tina after the game, but as I was thinking about it and watched the episode again and again and again, I realised I had to start right at the beginning of the episode and write what I think happened with Mike and Tina during the episode, this resulted in this story. **

**Beside this I noticed how often Mike and Tina gave each other small massages and I incorporated that in this story, because those massages show to me how much they care about each other. **

**One last thing: the characters don't belong to me, they belong to Fox.**

Feeling uneasy

When he walked out on to the field he immediately saw his parents and Tina sitting in the stands. Tina had brought her sign '#22 is ninja' and was holding it proudly up. They waved at him and Mike gave them a small wave in return. Just seeing them sitting out there made him proud to be here on the field.

He quickly scanned the crowd and soon found all the other members of Glee club: Mercedes and Kurt, he was still part of their Glee-family and would always remain a part of their Glee-family, were sitting with Finn's mom and Burt. Santana an Brittany were, for now, sitting wit Artie's mom. Quinn was with Sam's parents and his little brother and sister and Rachel and Lauren sat next to Puck's mother and his sister. It actually amazed Mike that they all came to the games, especially since about three quarters of the football team constantly bullied them. Sure most of them were girlfriends now, but last year they had not been and even last year Tina, Rachel, Mercedes and Artie hadn't missed a game (since Finn joined Glee club). Mike had asked Tina why they had come after the first game he had played after he had also joined Glee club and she had told him it was to support the Glee members in their other extracurricular activities. And that was rue thought Mike, they always went to band performances, because Artie was often asked to pick up his guitar, they all went to Lauren's wrestling matches and apparently they all watched the Cheerios sectionals, regionals and nationals, which in itself had to have been a sign to Mike that the Glee club supported it's members in all their endeavors. Mike loved Glee club the better for it.

During their warm up Mike felt the adrenaline pumping in his systems. He was getting excited as he always did before a game. It was a different excitement then what he felt before performing in Glee club. With Glee club he would get goose bumps and prickling limbs: arms, legs, toes, fingers, everything is on alert. For a game he felt strength and power going to his legs, building up, ready to explode at a moment's notice. But today he also felt something else, something unsettling. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, he didn't know whether it was good or bad, but it did annoy him.

As usual Mike finished his warming-up before the others, he always did. Instead of talking and joking around Mike opted for a serious warming-up and because of this he was always the first to finish. As he stood and watched his teammates do various exercises he suddenly felt an extreme urge to go to the stands and kiss Tina. This was odd, since they had already shared their traditional pre-game kiss, Tina and Mike did the same before every Glee performance. It had nothing to do with sex, it just helped to take the edge of their heightened awareness and pre-game/performance nerves.

But now something entirely else propelled Mike to give his teammates one last glance, checking that they were all too busy with their exercises to actually pay attention to Mike – not that they paid much attention to Mike under other circumstances – and run up to the stands. Mike also quickly glanced at the busy coach Beiste, knowing full well that she didn't want her players to interact with the audience right before the game. He knew he would not be able to go to the stands and back undetected, but this thing inside him was so strong and the funny feeling unsettled him enough that he didn't really care about the consequences.

As he ran to the stands he locked his sight on Tina, he saw her surprise at his uncharacteristic behavior and he saw her concern. Tina turned to his mother, he couldn't make out what they were saying.

Tina had indeed turned to Mike's mother after seeing Mike run to the stands. "What's Mike doing?" Mike's mother also looked surprised and uncertain and said so: "I don't know Tina, but I think he wants you." Tina turned her attention back to Mike and saw him steadily looking at her. Quickly thinking over the events from today up to now didn't reveal any reason for Mike to come to her. He hadn't forgotten anything, they had shared their pre-game kiss, she had wished him a good game, there was really nothing that gave her any clue. The only thing Tina could think of was how Mike had seemed a little more alert than usual, as if something was bothering him, but other than that, nothing. As Tina watched Mike get closer she saw how Artie and Puck were the first in his team to notice Mike's absence and slowly but surely the others started t look as well. She could also hear them calling…and whistling, whistling? Humph…come on how old were they? Ten? Doing a quick eye roll for their behavior Tina focused her attention back on Mike, who by now had reached the bottom of the stair and looked into her eyes. Tina was really happy she was seated at the start of the row next to the stairs. She quickly rose as Mike climbed up. She didn't hear the other people in the audience, she only saw Mika as he stood in front of her and reached for her. He placed his hand in her neck, pulling her towards him as he lowered his head and kissed her, long, hard and deep. When the kiss ended he held her close.

"Are you all right?" Tina asked slightly worried.

"I just wanted to kiss you." Mike sighed in her ear. Then he released his hold on her, except for his hands on her shoulders. He held her and looked in her eyes. Tina saw his warm brown eyes filled with love and something else, as if he was worried he might never see her again.

"I love you Tina." He whispered as he looked in her eyes, willing her to know how much he loved her.

"I love you too Mike." As if those were a magic spell, something lifted from Mike's shoulders and Tina saw it. This small moment, just for the two of them had served its purpose. Tina squeezed Mike's arms and said: "Now go, win this game." With a small nod and a peck on her cheek Mike turned and went back out to the field. Tina resumed her seat, more worried than before Mike's arrival. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something was definitely off.

Mike immediately walked to coach Beiste and apologized for his behavior, coach Beiste accepted it and nodded him back to the field, where his teammates were making lurid suggestions. Mike didn't pay any attention to them and with one sharp look ensured the silence of Puck, admittedly a hard thing to do, Finn, Sam and Artie.

Before Tina's eyes and the eyes of the rest of the people in the stands a good game was played. The teams were about evenly matched, although the McKinley team seemed at moment to be the better team. Because it was a close game the tackles cam slightly harder. Mika and the number 4 of the other team were entangled in their own fight as athletes could become in a game. Normally this would not happen to Mike, so Mike attributed the unease he was feeling to this. While he tried his hardest to concentrate on the overall game and not let the behavior of 4 get to him, Mike could only take that much. So when 4 started making unflattering comments about Tina, Mike took great pleasure in tackling and pushing just a little bit harder.

Tina followed the game more closely than she would normally do. She kept an eye out for fowls, strange behaviors and interactions, but other than the occasional unsportsmanlike behavior from number 4 and Mike's reaction to it, she saw nothing which caught her attention. However right at the end of the game that feeling she'd had since Mike came to kiss her, returned full force. Five more seconds to play, the McKinley teams was ahead, just, and they were in a huddle when it happened: Karofsky launched at Finn, who then looked worried towards the other team. Something was wrong, Tina could feel it, she looked around at the other Glee members and she could see that they had seen the huddle as well, they were all on the edge of their seat and their attention on the field. The she felt his eyes on her, Tina quickly looked at Mike and even from so far she could see his worried face, not knowing how to make him feel better, Tina simply gave him a reassuring nod. He sighed deeply and took the crouched stance in the row of his teammates.

And then everything went south…

**Author note: I hope you liked this first chapter, I will try to put the next chapter up tomorrow. Please review.**


	2. A postgame massage

**Author note: Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. **

A post-game massage

That last huddle…Mike felt a shiver running down his back as he thought of it, even now, lying on the massage table. In his mind he reran the events. Right before that huddle he had felt the tension in his stomach increase tenfold. Finn had thanked his team, it was what was expected from him, Puck's reaction so triumphant and then that oaf Karofsky. Why did he have to make that comment? There hadn't been any reason to make that remark, no reason at all. Finn had to react to it and his reaction had been surprisingly good, except for that exceptionally short fuse Karofsky had for anything gay related to him. Mike realized there in the solitude of the small massage room that the game had not yet been lost at that moment. No, at that moment they could have easily won if Karofsky hadn't rattled Finn with his comment on the linebacker, if Finn hadn't fumbled the snap (and honestly Mike could forgive him for that, everyone made mistakes) and if Karofsky had done his job out on the field. Mike could not forgive him, yet, you were a part of a team and disagreements between teammates had no place at the field. As far as Mike was concerned you left all animosity in the locker-room, but out on the field you did what you had to do to the best of your ability. And Karofsky had flat out refused to do so.

So they lost and to add insult to injury that annoying number 4 had barreled right into his back. He had said that in his joy and hurry to get back to his team to celebrate he hadn't seen Mike. Bull shit, he had had enough space to avoid Mike, no it had been his last action against number 22. And so the game had ended disappointingly. And still that feeling didn't subside.

As Mike listened to the shouted words drifting through the open door he had the unsettling feeling it wouldn't subside soon. This episode today could only be the start of another battle between the football team and Glee, with the five Glee guys smack bang in the middle of it. Mike could only hope coach Beiste would not make them choose. Not because he didn't know what to choose, nno that choice had become so much easier over the summer, but because he knew for sure it was not the answer to the problem. Tired, not only because of the game, but also because of the ongoing hostility toward Glee coming from the football team, Mike laid his head down.

* * *

Tina almost ran through the empty halls of McKinley. She had quickly said to Mike's mother that she and Mike would make their own way back to Mike's home. After that she had gone to the Glee girls, who had assembled on the field, trying to talk to the bow, but they had quickly and quietly retreated to the locker room. Mike had already been escorted by one of the first aid helpers.

"Do any of you know what happened during the last huddle?" Tina straight away asked. The other girls just shook their heads. "No and the guys took off right away." Said Quinn, still in her Cheerios uniform. "Something went wrong then, you saw it too right?" Tina asked, just to make sure she hadn't made it up.

"Yes. It was Karofsky." Lauren, as ever not on e to do the politically correct stated.

"I thought so too. Ehm… I got to…" Tina lamely pointed to the school.

"Of course girl, go check up on the ninja." Santana practically pushed Tina toward the school. "Just don't wear him out okay?" she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Santana…" "Just go Tina." Mercedes said before Santana could make more suggestive comments.

"See you Monday." Tina waved goodbye.

* * *

And so she found herself back in the empty hall way, as she got closer to the locker room, the voices coming from it grew stronger. Tina didn't like what she heard. "Miss Cohen-Chang." Tina quickly turned around and was relieved to see John, the teams physician and massage specialist, coming to her. "Hi John. How's Mike?"

"He's okay, he's waiting for his postgame massage." John pointed the the small room next to the locker room. "I was just going to him." Tina was looking at the room, where Mike would be. "John, is it okay if I give him his massage?"

"Of course." John said.

"I just need something from my locker. I'll be right back." Tina left quickly. Amused John followed her with his eyes, fondly remembering the first meeting he'd had with Tina: It had been one of the first games this year and the first time John had given Mike the massage in the year. Normally John would work on Finn, Sam, Azimio or Karofsky. Only when one of the other players were seriously injured would John work on them. That particular game Mike had had a collision and twisted his ankle. Tina had come to check that Mike would be fine. She had sat next to Mike during the massage and observed all of John's movements. At first John had quietly listened to their conversation, but as it turned to Mike's injury John had become an active participant, telling Mike and Tina what had happened, what they could expect and what he was doing. At that point Tina had come to stand next to him to more closely observe his action. She then proceeded to ask very insightful questions about giving a massage. And so John had started teaching Tina. She would come in at the end of the school day, usually during football practice and John would show her how to place her hands, how to apply just enough pressure and how to find just the right places. After a couple of weeks Mike had sought him out, bashfully asking to be taught as well. He had explained how Tina gave him amazing soothing massages and he wanted to be able to do the same for Tina. From then on Mike and Tina come together. As they worked on each other John had quite a long time to observe them, he saw how caring they were for each other, how the stress would fall away when one would massage the other, how they felt that something was bothering the other and how they would talk. They talked about everything, occasionally including John in their conversations. He saw their relationship grow and saw them grow within it. Yes John could easily say he liked Mika en Tina and he had no problem what so ever with Tina giving Mike his massage. He had heard from the others on his staff that Tina would come to do Mike's massage on occasion, usually after a particularly hard game and even the others on the staff had seen the soothing capability of Tina's hands on Mike. In fact it had become something of an unspoken agreement that Tina could do Mike's massage, but she would always ask.

After two minutes Tina was back, John walked with her to Mike. He had quickly explained that the tackle hadn't had serious injuries, but Mike's back and shoulders would be stiff. "He Mike, how are you?" John could see from the slumped shoulders and the fact that Mike had his face down, that he wasn't feeling too great. Mike just humphed and then frustrated said: "I don't know what had gotten that number 4's panties in a twist, but he just wouldn't let up. I mean…come on it's just a game!" something in Mike's voice made John believe that this was not the only thing on Mike's mind. Apparently Tina thought the same. She simply laid her hand on Mike's shoulder. Mike heaved a small sigh of contentment: "Hi T."

"Hey ninja." Mike gave a small laugh. "Let's get this tension out of you." Tina said, putting her other hand on his back.

"That would be great."

"I got your favorite oil." Tina started working on Mike's shoulders, humming a little tune and John simply retreated.

Under Tina's kneading hands Mike felt his tension melt away. He felt like he had been on tender hooks since before the game and now he could finally let some of it go. Tina frowned as she felt some of the tension go, but to her it felt like Mike was holding something back. She knew Mike and she herself often kept their problems inside, but together they would always find a way to get to the problem. So Tina simply started talking: "You played a good game." Immediately she felt Mike tense up, okay definitely the right direction. Tina remained silent, simply applying extra pressure, trying to tell Mike through her hands that he could tell her everything. She knew he often needed a little time before telling what was on his mind. After a couple of moment of silence Tina felt rather the heard Mike sigh: "We could have easily won that game…but I guess Karofsky couldn't be enough of a teammate to play those last freaking seconds." His frustration was rising, Tina kept moving her hands, kneading those taught muscles keeping calm: "Karofsky?"

"Who else?" Mike kept quiet almost sullen, so Tina ventured a little bit further: "What happened during the last huddle?" Mike pushed himself up, a little surprised, and looked at Tina: "You saw that?" Tina chuckled, taking his face in her hands: "When you do something, which you and I both know goes against coach Beiste's rules. And I feel that tension in your body I felt before the game. And you look at me the way you did, as if you were afraid you would never see me again. And you declare your love for me in front of all those people, I tend to pay a little more attention to the game." Tina closed with a little peck on his lips. "Besides, all Glee girls saw it." Mike smiled and gave Tina a proper kiss. "I really don't know what made me do that before the game. I just needed to do it." Tina giggled: "Mike, you don't have to apologize for it. I actually kind of like that you feel so secure in our relationship that you could do that. Now go lay down again and tell me what happened." After another second of taking Tina's gorgeous face in Mike laid down again and explained what happened from Finn's kind words, Karofsky's comments and the botched up last five seconds of the game. Tina listened and worked on that glorious body called Mike, his tension finally really subsiding. As it was often Mike needed to tell what was going on to really get it out of his system. Tina gave a small peck in his neck to signal she was done and Mike sat up. He pulled her between his legs and gave her a kiss on her brow. "Thank you Tina." He quietly said, Tina leaned into him, her eyes closed simply enjoying their closeness.

After a while Tina leaned backwards, looking into Mike's eyes and she saw he needed to say something more. She climbed on the table next to him, turning so she could face him: "What is it?"

"The thing that annoys me the most is the fact that this is just the beginning of the next fight between Glee and the football team."

"It's been a long time coming. They have been quite quiet since regionals."

"Yeah." Mike said.

"It'll be okay, maybe coach Beiste will handle this situation better then Tanaka. I'm sure she isn't going to ask you to choose."

"No, I don't think so. Besides: it isn't going to solve anything." Mike and Tina remained silent, absentmindedly rubbing and playing with each other's hands. "I just don't understand why they can't be happy for us, like you guys are. I mean look at you. The Glee girls always come to watch us play, despite the way the others treat us. In Glee we are genuinely happy for each other when they do something they love. And I love being in Glee club, we can goof around and just be us, no drama..." Tina looked up and Mike couldn't help a chuckle: "No, wrong thing to say, with Rachel, Lauren, Quinn, Puck and Santana we have enough drama, but there is no strive as there is in the football team."

"I understand Mike."

"I feel so much joy and happiness when we are performing a great song and I get to share te dance with you. I'm serious, I never feel that when we are playing a game. I just feel tense, on edge. Even after we win. But I love playing the game." Tina grabbed his hands in both of hers and looked at him: "Then remember that." Mike nodded: "I hope this will end quickly."

"Me too, now let's get you washed and dresses so we can go home." Tina pulled Mike to the, now, deserted locker room.

**Author note: I hope you liked it. I'll try to post the next chapter (Tina discusses the situation with Coach Beiste) as soon as possible. Please review this chapter.**


	3. We're a group of players, not a team

**Author note: a new chapter: Tina goes to talk to Coach Beiste. I hope you enjoy this one.**

We're a group of players, not a team

Shannon Beiste was writing at her desk, all the bays finally had gone home, she had time to think about those disastrous five seconds. What the hell had Karofsky been thinking, letting his team hang like that? And all this bevause a couple of guys were in Glee Club? She just couldn't understand it. And worse: she hadn't the faintest idea how she could fix this problem. Lost in her thoughts she didn't hear the person coming to her desk, so she was a little startled when she heard Tina say: "Coach Beiste?" Shannon quickly looked up taking the smaller girl in: "Hello miss Cohen-Chang. Have you loosened Mr. Chang?" John had told Shannon that, like other times, Tina had take over the massage of Mike. Coach Beiste had only once overseen such a session, to make sure it was indeed just a massage and nothing else. She had seen the effect it had had on Mike and immediately accepted the occasional arrangement.

"I gave him a long massage and we had a lengthy conversation about this game, the team and Glee Club." Tina didn't see the twinkle in coach Beiste's eyes: "Mike truly is sorry, but he really needed that moment. I think he was more nervous than usual…" Tina rambled, quickly feeling herself blush. Coach Beiste saw her discomfort and quickly interjected: "Miss Cohen-Chang, it is okay. Mr. Chang already apologized. Now why are you here? Don't you need to soap Mr. Changs back?" Tina raised her hands, showing the water soaked sleeves: "I already did."

"You just love taking care of him, don't you? No, no don't blush. Considering the events today and the team meeting I just had, I'm really glad to see someone taking vare of someone in this team."

"This rivalry between Glee club and the football team isn't new. Last year we had the same problem." Tina twisted her sleeves, clearly nervous. Coach Beiste patiently waited.

"Last year coach Tanaka made them choose between Glee and football. Please tell me you won't do that to them again. I think it would kill them. They all love football, even Artie, but you should see them at Glee: they are all so different. It would be so cruel to make them choose." Tina's plea ended with her looking straight into coach Beiste eyes. Coach Beiste could see the love she had for their Glee guys and Mike especially, because even though she hadn't said his name out loud, coach Beiste was sure he was the one Tina had been thinking about. Coach Beiste rose from her seat and walked to the other side of the desk, where she perched on the edge, looking at Tina: "I won't make them choose. You are right it wouldn't be fair to them. Besides it won't solve anything." Coach Beiste saw Tina was still dubious.

"Tina, I promise you: I will not make Mike or any of the others choose." Slowly Tina nodded.

"Really?" Both coach Beiste and Tina turned to Mike, his hair still wet and backpack slung over one shoulder. "Really mr. Chang." Mike walked to Tina's side, watching her, questions in his eyes. "I had to be sure Mike. You love playing football, your eyes sparkle when you tell me about games, plays, players and teams. I don't want you to lose that." Mike smiled and threw his arm around Tina's shoulder and kissed her on her temple. "I love you Tina."

Coach Beiste cleared her throat and both Tina and Mike turned to her: "But likewise: I won't throw Karofsky off the team."

"Please don't, the blame will just go to the Glee club, making this only harder." Mike said.

"There's that, but Karofsky is a very good player, like all the others players and we need the entire team to win the championship."

"Coach Beiste, with all due respect: we are a group of good players, not a team." Mike said, Beiste watched him, intrigued and surprised. She knew he was right, but hadn't thought any of her players would know this. "What do you mean?" She was curious, she wanted to know just how insightful Mike and, considering Tina's firm nod, Tina were.

"In a team you set personal differences aside when you are playing or performing. You should have seen our Glee club in the green room before sectionals this year. People were angry and disappointed at or with each other, they didn't want to go out there and perform, but in the end they all did and no one took those issues out on that stage. Everybody gave their all. That's what a team is, what being in a team means. Being there for each other, not focusing on your own gain but on what is best for the team." Mike said, firmly believing what he said. It was what he had always believed and he had always acted like it, that was why he was always disappointed when a teammate dropped the team like Karofsky had done. He had explained this to Tina during that green room debacle, when she was angry with him. Now he felt Tina nod her ascent next to him.

Coach Beiste was impressed, she had of course heard that Mike, and Tina come to that, were amongst the most intelligent students. After all they had been asked to join forces for the Brainiacs team. But still to have such a clear view of teams, it was impressive. "Mister Chang and miss Cohen-Chang, you two are remarkable students and I agree with you. I still don't know how to solve the problem, but I thank you for your input."

"Why don't you talk to mr. Schuester? Maybe he can help you." Tina said, thinking fondly of the Glee club director. Coach Beiste nodded: "I'll do that, I was already planning to do so. Now go home and enjoy the weekend." Mike and Tina both nodded: "Thank you, coach Beiste, enjoy your weekend." With that they left, leaving coach Beise with her thoughts.

Shannon smiled softly, those two made a great couple. Shannon hoped that they realized how lucky they were, but something told her they knew that.

**Author note: I hope you liked this chapter, please review and tell me what you think of the story so far.**


End file.
